


Every Little Thing

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sam, Daddy!Sam, F/M, Family, Fluff, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Just some sugary Daddy!Sam feels.





	

The second you stepped into the bunker, you heard noise from the bedrooms, and it took you all of three seconds to dump the groceries on the side and follow the source of the sound. Giggles and yelps of joy interrupted the upbeat tempo of The Police that came from the slightly tinny old speakers Dean had set up for Sarah when she’d been born, and you smiled as you saw a trail of glitter on the floor.

Rounding the corner to the corridor that led to the bedrooms, you saw Dean’s door firmly shut, and you knew he was probably hidden away with headphones on to drown out the noise from your charming daughter, even though he’d caused it by giving her the stereo and the old vinyls in the first place.

You weren’t expecting what you found when you moved into the doorway of your little girl’s plush pink bedroom, where apparently there’d been a glitter explosion, and a broken bed. Your jaw hit the floor as you saw Sam stood on top of the mattress, which was now flush with the floor, the bed frame flattened out, legs splayed from whatever had occurred.

Sarah was singing loudly, dressed in a pink tutu, mismatched socks, and fairy wings; pretty much identical to the outfit her father wore as he jumped along with her, his head so close to hitting the ceiling it made you flinch. The little girl noticed you first, shrieking with glee and launching herself from the bed.

‘Whoa, little munch!’ Sam called, tossing his head back to get his hair out of his eyes as he looked over at you. ‘Oh, hey, Y/N.’

‘Hey, yourself,’ you chuckled, bending to pick up your glitter covered monster. ‘I see she’s kept you busy.’

‘Mommy, mommy! We’re fairies!’ Sarah announced gleefully, and you looked back to Sam, who dropped down from the broken bed with a smirk on his face. ‘Daddy broke the bed because he’s a giant.’

‘He sure is. Pity I didn’t have my camera to catch the big hunky Alpha male glitter dance.’ You couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you spoke, even as Sam came closer, his larger frame dwarfing both you and Sarah, who giggled with happiness. ‘I can’t believe you were jumping on the bed.’

‘I can fix it,’ Sam defended, stopping an inch or so out of reach for you. ‘Sarah didn’t tell you the best part though. I’m not a glitter fairy.’ He grinned, and Sarah squealed loudly, burying her face in the crook of your neck. ‘I’m a glitter tickle monster!’ He gave a mock roar, and you shrieked with laughter, not even putting up a fight as Sam scooped the pair of you up into his huge arms.

It was a messy pile that probably didn’t do the already battered bed any good, but you couldn’t even muster a slight bit of resistance as Sam tickle attacked his girls, leaving you both with aching sides and faces sore from laughing. Eventually he stopped, slotting himself between the two of you, so you were on one side and Sarah the other, her tiny form the size of his arm.

‘Giant tickle monsters are the worst,’ you laughed, feeling your heart racing. ‘And they get glitter everywhere.’

Sam turned his head to you, his dimples standing out even more in the squashed position, and you had to resist the urge to kiss him silly, lest your daughter decide it was gross and announce it to the world. ‘Do you think little tickle monsters need baths?’

‘I think they do!’ You laughed, as Sam used the buoyancy of the mattress to grab hold of his daughter, ignoring her squeals and pleas for release, heading for the bathroom. ‘I’ll get the groceries put away!’ You called, hearing the water starting to run in the bathroom, Sam and Sarah’s joined laughter making you smile all the way to the kitchen.

Nearly sixty minutes later, you’d finished cleaning and tidying, and dinner was waiting on the table. Dean had appeared at first call, jerking his hand in the direction of the bedrooms.

‘You might wanna go fetch Sam. I think he had too much sugar today.’

You smiled at Dean’s gruff words, patting the grumpy older Winchester on the shoulder as he sat down to dinner, before heading out into the hallway again.

For the second time that evening, you saw a sight you were not expecting in Sarah’s room. She was curled up in bed, freshly bathed and dressed, her soft snores accompanied by a happy little smile on her face. Sam was slumped against the edge of the broken bed, one leg bent at the knee up to his chest, the other outstretched, and a book of fairytales falling from his right hand. His head was drooping downwards, his hair mostly covering his face, and he was still covered in glitter. The too-small wings on his back obviously painful as the straps dug into his shoulders, but you couldn’t deny the way they made his biceps pop out at the top, the thin t-shirt doing little disguise his bulging muscles.

‘Sam?’ You whispered, moving closer and getting to your knees, taking the abandoned book from his long fingers. ‘Sam?’

‘Hmm?’ He asked sleepily, dragging his head up with barely open eyes. ‘Sorry, baby, must have been worn out.’

‘Dean thinks you’re on a sugar high. How much candy did you let her eat today?’ You chided gently, the smile on your face only growing stronger as Sam shifted, pulling you close.

‘Not as much as I ate,’ he quipped. ‘Sorry, I get a bit carried away when I get these days at home with her.’

You placed one hand on his chest, over his heart, feeling the effect he always had on you. ‘I know. You’re a good dad, Sam.’ He beamed, and you tapped your fingers against his shirt gently. ‘Now, let’s get some dinner, and then off to bed.’

‘Hey, Y/N?’ He asked, climbing to his feet alongside you.

‘Yes?’ You paused, looking up into his hazel eyes, not missing the glint of mischief in them. He lurched towards you, practically shoving you into the corridor, out of sight of the sleeping child in the pink room. ‘Sam, what are you doing?’ He ground against you as he held you against the wall, his teeth nipping at your neck. ‘Mmm, Alpha…dinner…’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he growled, kissing you fiercely. ‘But after that, Omega, we’re making more pups.’


End file.
